Hope's Diary of (Un)amazing Adventures
by LauraSwift
Summary: I'm an angel. No literally. My destiny is to watch over Ash Ketchum who stretches my tolerance to the limit. So as we start our journey in Unova, will we end up killing each other - I mean achieving our goals? Apparently the line between love and hate is very thin. Obviously I'm on the hate side. -ACCEPTING OCs FOR THIS STORY-


As I, Hope, the guardian of Ash Ketchum, gazed out into the aqua ocean, I realised that this was a fresh start. In a sense it wasn't-I am still with Ash after all. We'd been to Johto, Kanto, Hoenn and Sinnoh together. Brock said that he has had an offer to become a Pokèmon Doctor, which it takes a long time to study for. Dawn has gone off to go on a journey with Kenny (not suprising, they have known each other since they were young), both striving to be top coordinators. I still think they've gone on a romantic retreat. May and Misty are who we used travel with, and May is also trying to be a top coordinater, while Misty was the leader of the water-type gym in Johto, and she has gone back to that. So, we are probably going to meet someone else to travel with us. I can just see land ahead, the city skyline. One problem-I don't know what region I am in, or what the city ahead of me is called. All I know is that I am supposed to meet Ash in front of the lighthouse tower. Wherever that is.

He said turn right, left and then you're there, but I have passed the Pokèmon Centre three times already. I've got an incoming call, from the lighthouse tower. Probably Ash wanting to fret at me, wanting to know where I am.

After I'd answered my the call on my Xtransceiver, I finally arrived at the lighthouse.

"Pikachu! Ash! Over here!" I waved.

"Professor Oak said he and my mum are waiting at the lab. Let's go!" Typical. No 'Hi, I've missed you', it's 'let's find Professor Oak'. That's Ash for you.

"Ah, Hope! I haven't seen you for a while. Come in, and meet the Professer of the Unova Region. Ash, Hope, this is Professor Juniper. Don't be fooled by her youth. Looks are deceiving." Professor Oak exclaimed. The new Professor Had orangey pink hair, tied back in a neat sleek ponytail. She surprisingly didn't smell of disinfectant, she smelt of Oran Berries.

"Hi, you must be Hope," she smiled, "and you have got to be Ash." And then she kind of freaked out. Ash looked at me. I looked at Ash. We were sarcastically smiling. "I COMPLETELY forgot! We've got a new Trainer coming today!" And after that she got a hold of herself, and calmed down. Professor Oak cleared his throat.

"I don't think Professor Juniper will mind you meeting the new trainer as well, do you?"

His name was Trip, and he definitely took his time choosing his starter Pokèmon. And he kept using a camera, taking photos of all the Pokèmon.

"Why do you keep taking photos?" Ash asked

."If you must know, in Unova, Pikachu's are very uncommon in the wild." The trainer said. Just because you're ugly, there's no need to be rude. Very important that – life lesson number one.

"Yes, you are right. All of the Pokèmon you have seen on your journey you won't see at all in the wild." The professor acknowledged.

"Mum, I've decided," Ash announced, "I'd like to carry on my journey here, in Unova - there are so many new Pokèmon to see, and lots of new trainers to battle!"

Ash's mum replied, "Ash, only if you're sure."

He nodded, "Yep, I'm sure. Is it OK with you Hope?"

"Ash, I have to go with you. I'm supposed to look after you, it's my job, as your guardian. And anyway, no-one else can change into a Pokèmon, and has a fiery temper like me, do they?" I answered.

He gave me this look. It has no words to describe apart from: trying to be serious but utterly hilarious. That about covers it. This is going to be interesting. Instead of doing gym battles, then contests one at a time, I'm going to do both together. So visit every gym and enter every contest. Right then a girl with lilac, bouncy hair with a Pokèmon peeking out of it strolled in. "Hi, I haven't seen you before. I'm Iris. Nice to meet you." Iris smiled. She asked the Professor a question, thanked her, said bye, and walked out. "She's... Interesting, isn't she?" I said. "Anyway, you two better get going. The woods are a brilliant place to see Pokèmon."

"No way.' I mumbled under my breath.

"Ash! Remember to call!" His mum called, "Oh, you two, wait! I've got some new clothes for both of you!" As I love clothes I stopped running towards the forest, and turned on my heels to run back. "Thank you!" I shouted. Why can't I have a mum like Ash? Just because I'm a 'guardian' doesn't mean I can't have a nice family. Oh I forgot - it damn well does.

"Man, this is tiring. Are you sure this is the right way?" Ash complained.

"Look, if you keep asking that damn question, I'll tear the map up! We are going the right way, I am absolutely sure. OK?" I shouted. "Do you want an apple? Because I'm getting some from the tree now."

"Yeah, OK. I'll get the picnic cloth out." Ash said. "Hey, what's that over there? It looks like a Pokèmon!" Then he got his Pokèdex out. 'Axew, the Pokèmon. .'

"The Pokèmon doesn't look like that. Oh well. Go! Pokèball!"

The fact was, it was a girl. It was Iris. "What are you doing? Are you trying to catch me? Do I look like a Pokèmon to you? Well hey, it's you. I'll let you off. Possibly."

Then suddenly a huge metal claw came down from the sky, and grabbed Pikachu, Eevee and Axew. "Hey! What do you think you are doing?" I shouted.

"Give me Pikachu back!" Ash shouted.

"Who are they? And why do they have your Pokèmon?"Iris asked.

"They're Team Rocket-a bunch of crooks who think they're cool, and they steal anything. Including Pokèmon!" I answered, "It's impression time!" Which is when we started the Team Rocket lingo. But apparently, we did the old lingo. The new one made more sense, just a tiny bit. The uniform was different too. This time it was black.

"If you twerps must know, we have been promoted!" James announced.

"Why did you say that? They did not need to know!" Jessie fretted, waving her arms about like she was a Delibird trying to fly, and Delibird's always look stupid. At that point I couldn't help but burst out laughing – honestly, how old do they think we are, eight? Twerps is the most ridiculous word I've ever come across.

I then shouted, "Nice Delibird impression there, Jessie." and then Iris and Ash started laughing too. "Eevee, use some move or other to try and get rid of the thing. Whatever it is." I commanded. She used Toxic.

"Why didn't it work?" Ash moaned.

"It's because the poison wasn't strong enough to burn the metal," I answered, "If you'd sat through chemistry lessons, you'd know that." God.

"Axew, use Tackle!" Iris ordered. Like that is going to work.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash shouted. Not going to work. Using all of the moves again and again, it didn't do a thing. I must be psychic! Oh wait – I am.

"Everyone! Use your moves at the same time!" I shouted. "Just trust me on this!" I randomly blurted that out to sound as if I knew what I was doing, and surprisingly it worked.

"Congratulations kids, you can now use your brains!" James smirked. The cheek of it, it's not like he can use his or anything.

"Can someone get rid of these already? They are really annoying me." Iris irritatedly asked.

"And anyway, you have no right to steal any Pokèmon!" Ash shouted.

"Authority would have been a better word to use, but yeah, you're right." I added.

"Yeah! What they said!" Iris confirmed.

"I think it's time the Pidove scatter." Meowth slyly whispered. And with that Team Rocket went, to whatever else they do, most probably plotting another scheme. Or denying their love for each other.

There was a rumble.

"Haha. That was my stomach. So, those apples sound good." Ash blushed.

"OK, one second..." I started.

"It's OK, I'll get them!" Iris finished. She and Axew darted up the tree like, um, a fast thing? A very speedy Pokèmon. Instead of just the normal red apples, there were orange and green apples as well. "I think we'll absolutely love Unova, because I really like it here already." I said.

"Hope, I definitely agree! And if everyday is going to be like today-bring it on!" Ash replied.

"I know you both will, because I can be your tour guide!" Iris added.

"Uh, OK." Ash and I said unsurely.

"These apples are delicious," Ash praised. "It's getting dark. We better find a Pokèmon Centre." I yawned loudly then. And then laughed.

"Star! Starly! Starly!"

"Ugh, not already! Whatever happened to sleeping in 'till nine o'clock? It can't be seven o'clock already!" I muttered, whilst slamming my hand around the bedside table trying to turn the damn alarm off. Hastily, I fumbled around in the sunrise, trying to find my clothes, shoes, bag and Pokeballs. By accident I picked up Eevee. "What the? Ow! Ow ow ow ow!" I screamed. "Ugh, Eevee, what was that for? I didn't have to choose you to bring with me! Oh. Right. Sorry, I thought you were my bag!" I apologised. She'd used Bite on my leg. I picked Eevee up and hugged her, because that always wins her over. When I chose her as my first Pokemon I didn't realise she had an attitude problem – my mum said we were a perfect match. I don't know why she thinks I have problem. Next thing there was a knock on the door. Actually, no, it was more of a bang on the door.

"Hey Hope! Can I come in?" Ash shouted. I shouted back

"Not yet!" I scrambled through all my clothes, and I finally found all the new stuff. I just grabbed them, made sure I had them on the right way, and then unlocked the chain on the door. "Hi! Don't tell me, you're up early because you are hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah. Your psychic powers are getting better." Suddenly Eevee ran through the door, and over to Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu!" I said.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu replied. Probably said hello. And then it struck me.

"Ash, why are you in a Pikachu onesie?"

He looked puzzled, then he looked at himself in the mirror. "What the? Why am I wearing this?" He was freaking out.

"I don't know. I'm not that good at being psychic. You tell me why." I replied.

He ran to his room-straight into the door. He opened the door, ran in, and that's when I went back into my room. I really do wonder why I have to look after this weirdo, it's not like I get a say on who I get. Why not some shy, sweet little girl? Actually that'd be extremely boring. Or a super intelligent (and maybe fit?) boy. Second thoughts, hell no. Too boring. I flopped back onto my bed, typically, Eevee jumped onto my face.

"What the helllllllllllllllllllllllllll?!" I screamed, trying to get a huge ball of fluff with teeth and claws off my face - my face is bad enough as it is without any scratch or bite marks on it.

"Can I not lie down without having my face brutally attacked by something?" Spoke too soon. A shelf fell off the wall and onto my face. "Right, that's it!" I shouted as I grabbed my belongings and marched into Ash's room. "I officially hate Unova already! Screw what I said about loving it here! I was high on - uh," I stopped. Why the hell did I say high? I need an explanation and that comes to mind, oh great fix brain, well done.

"What did you say?" Ash asked, titling his head to one side like a confused puppy.

"I said I was hyper on apple juice. Honestly, you need to listen more. What did you think I said?"

"You said you were high on something." He spoke slowly, as if confused. Which he was.

"Oh you idiot, I wouldn't say that!" I laughed. Good way to make things awkward - me speaking.


End file.
